1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of setting up a channel of the same and, more particularly, to a display apparatus automatically setting up a broadcast channel corresponding to a connected coaxial cable and a method of setting up a channel of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses provide a wider range of services and functions to users. A terrestrial broadcasting mode and a cable broadcasting mode are generally provided to display apparatuses. When a user installs a display apparatus for the first time or moves a display apparatus, the user may select one of the terrestrial broadcasting mode and the cable broadcasting mode to set up a channel at home. As an increasing number of broadcast channels, such as satellite channels, are provided, it may take more time for a user to set up channels.
What is needed is an approach that simplifies setup/selection.